clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/19
---- Happyface I don't know if you are aware of what he did to ME. When I first joined, he degraded me on the shoutbox. I had just asked a simple question of who the admins were (This was June, when I first joined) and he called me a noob. This was on his HFWTT account. Just thought you might want to know, --Anniem۝۝se 22:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can help you! Yes, I can help you, although, I see the political world in the Canadian government system, which is a bit like the USA's, but is conrolled/influenced still by the United Kingdom and it's Queen. I was thinking the USA could have organized ministries (No, I do not mean church)such as a Minister of Health, Minister of Foreign Affairs, etc., because most of the things, such as healthcare, finance and other stuff are under the South Pole Council only, which makes it harder to do so,since they are intertwined into one massive ball, with this there and this here. I'd like everything to be in it's own ministry (Ministry of Transportation, Ministry of Health, etc.), so that the government could be more organized than what it is now.So, what I'm saying is, the USA should have a cabinet(No, not the ones in my kitchen). So, probably next to no-one will support my idea, but I'm just experimenting here, just to see what happens. Thanks, -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 22:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I DID NOT I didn't add that the HF State destroyed everything. That was Corai, believe. I never touched the page, check it. BTW, I quit see: User blog:Happyface414/Good-bye.--[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 23:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I rollbacked it, I didnt add it. PS: ZOMG 3 PEOPLE?!? SWhos enxt, Flywish? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 23:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Who added it?--[[User:Happyface414|☺'''Happyface☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 23:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh found it. The Leader did. It was his only edit there.--[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 00:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you restore Haz Cheeseburger? Annie keeps on deleting pages with the speedy delete category even though they have no votes. -- E-114 Funparade March! 02:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh But I thought Template:Condemned was for when you have to delete articles. Template:Speedydelete was for Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion so you could vote for article deletion. I guess I am being really clueless as usual... -- E-114 Funparade March! 02:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Suggested Ministries Hey TS, So, I have some ideas for Ministries, so here they are: *Ministry of Environment *Ministry of Finance (Not the Same as Treasury, used for Spending) *Ministry of Health *Ministry of Education *Ministry of Trade and Commerce *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Natural Resources *Ministry of Labor *Ministry of Oceans and Fisheries *Ministry of Agriculture *Ministry of Communications -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 03:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tigernose and Seahorseruler TS, it has come to my attention that Tigernose and Seahorseruler are (possibly yet again) increasing the gap between this wiki and the CP wiki. I have already told you Tigernose came on the Shout Box some time ago, mocking us on how we don't use the word "peng" in our articles. Here's a rough transcript: Tigernose: "Hey guys, let's allow the use of the words "Peng", "Antartica" and "Snow" back into our article names. It'll make every article sooo CP related...NOT!" From what I suppose, Tigernose has a grudge on the fact we can practically make anything on this wiki, no matter how off-topic (Though the off-topic ones are deleted.) it is. Now, in regards of Seahorseruler, he made an offensive comment on a blog post made by 1337doom, who was announcing he was leaving. Seahorse said doom was "fail", that he was "only trying to attract attention", and that "because of such things, it's the reason this wiki is hated by most of wikia." I have no idea what Tiger and Seahorse are trying to do, but I think we should act fast on this. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 07:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Evidence I saw his blog post about him leaving because of this, so I'll add that to my evidence pile. I mean; would an innocent person flee? And no I will not censor them due to obvious reasons. Your verdict will be a lot more easier if its uncensored. First off, I'll start with what you already know; Witnesses *User:Anniemoose98 *User:Zapwire *User:Kwiksilver *User:Swiss Ninja *User:Ninjinian *User:Dancing Penguin Testimonials *Anniemoose98 claims HF gave him a hard time when he was new and just starting out. *You're well aware of the Swiss Ninja fiasco and where HF stands, so that's another testimonial. *I think the comments in this blog from numerous users sum up what they think of HF *Dancing Penguin claims that HF made a rude remark to him, which is proven by one of the screenshots I posted. ---- Now then, for the stuff you don't know. I'll only provide some at the moment, I'll give out the rest to you if need be. Screenshots All of the screenshots I have are from UNCP; we keep logs on a lot of stuff so that we can use it in articles. This is just a sampler at the moment and isn't the full set; Image:HF1.png Image:HF2.png Image:Happy.png Image:HF3.png I really suggest you do something about this, because if a new guy came here who had around about the same personality as me, he'd see Happyface's insults and think; "Hmmm, this admin's doing that so I guess its OK for me to do that too!" HF knows he's done wrong, but he won't admit it. That's why he's made a flounce post; so that it makes the people who don't like him look bad and that he doesn't get punished. Average sympathy card. I'm kind of ticked off a bit at how many users have bent over backwards for HF (yes, I was lurking in the dark when he got COPPA banned and all those templates were up showing support) and HF spits on their efforts. I'm also beginning to seriously think that there was no Fluffy incident either. Anything else you need, then tell me. Z K 09:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Is it ok if i do NOT use the clink template for colored links and just use the wiki-syntex color thing to color text like this?--12yz12ab Talk to me 17:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) A secret about me I have been viewing this wiki since...hmmm...i think early october or september.--12yz12ab Talk to me 17:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Psych You watch Psych? I noticed your siggy that quote was from the newest episode.--[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 01:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Writing Sorry, but school is REALLY pressing hard on me these days. I don't think I'll ever get around to writing/expanding stories on a larger scale until summer or something like that. But cool idea! You should get Kwik or someone who writes well (like YOU) to expand the story. BTW, why don't YOU write anymore? Your writing was as twice as good as any junk I could ever come up with. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 01:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) By the way.... The Fifth Movement of the Symphony of Science! (It's not actually classical music.) A nice little music video explaining how science is awesome and all that. (Yes, I know Dawkins is in there, but I think that aside from his views on religion, he's pretty much right about science.) The composer took a bunch of scientists talking about science and tweaked the audio pitch so that it sounded like they were singing. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 02:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I think the above song should be Fred's new theme song... or at least the theme song of the BoF's Department of Science. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 02:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey turtleshroom Hello, Its rosroble :) Ben Hun http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=3725326 This is his last chance, even the judge thinks so. --Anniem۝۝se 23:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Anniemoose. Ben has done well enough to tire out his chances -- this should be his final one before a long-term block. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Thoughts on this? Its my latest remix of the Final Bowser theme in SM64. Z K 01:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was making a rock/techno remix of it, but I wasn't sure whether or not to put in organs. Thanks for the review though, maybe I'll take another whack at it if I feel like it heheh. Z K 01:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Castle Remix Since I know you're a Mario fan, I'll send you all the Mario remixes I make. Here's my latest, its from the Castle / Fortress music in Super Mario World; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1D3pF663QA Thoughts? Z K 09:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) XD this is sparta remake with robotnik and sonic THIS IS....your gonna guess what happens to sonic and guess the enxt word =) it's funny I tell you, if your sorta nervous then don't watch the part with robotnik kicking sonic into the mountain. actually not kick but something else Tails6000 21:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi there TurtleShroom! I am a new user,and I won't be verry active here,but I will on the CPW. If you need me,contact me there. Also,I have invited you to my b-day party! I thought it would be nice to invite a great user to my b-day party,so I am! Anyway,it will be May 16th,2010 on Rainbow. For more info,go to the CPW,and go to User:Gary the Gaget Dude/B-day Party! Thanks! --Gary the Gaget Dude 23:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob Parody I think you like Spongebob, but I'd like you to check out the blog I made about it to make suggestions and expand and improve the parodies that need it, like SHARON and Trickster456. THX Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New Vandals Of Doom Storybooked Because we have those new vandals (They call themselves "Electrotails") I think we should storybook them. My idea was that they are Electivire looking creatures that are like the Walrus ever since they disbanded. While there smaller, there Electivire powers still make them a threat. I am just full of ideas today. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 23:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea! That's a good idea! Well,thanks for correcting Hershy with Judgy (or however you spell it). Could we invent Hershy Milk Choclate Bar to the fanon world? --Gary the Gaget Dude 11:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Please let me adopt this article. I know you made EXPECT SEALS fair game but it was only one sentance when I started working on it! Everyone else adopted articles that were almost MQA and got to keep them! Please let me adopt it! I really want this article! I'll work on it untill its a HQA just please let me adopt it! I really think I can make this one of the best articles just give me a chance please. -Tollbooth Kitteh Will accept Cheezeburgers as payment 15:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Added major content. Hey TS! I added major content to the EXPECT SEALS Article I know its not a HQA yet but could you maby let me adopt it temporarily? I just dont want some one to add just a little more content to my all ready majorily expanded article and then they get ot keep it.I just really want this article lol. -Tollbooth Kitteh Will accept Cheezeburgers as payment 16:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Geek Squad Is it still a LQA and a stub? I'm not sure. Oh, BTW, do you like the picture? Austin8310 Hi,buddy! Hey TS! I want to meet you on CP! How about Sleet,Dock? If you are not on Bigbird96's buddy list,then you can add him too! My penguin name is Penguinnate2 --Gary the Gaget Dude 23:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I made this. --12yz12ab Talk to me 19:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Health Care Reform Dear TS, I'm happy that the Health Care reform bill passed in the US. I think It is actually good for your country. (Personally, President Obama is yeh best president ever..) So, what do you think TS? -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) CPFW's spam detector caught this: User wikia:User:TurtleShroom Possible gibberish? wikia:User talk:Sanchonachos (+3563) Diff: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?diff=141194&oldid=140874&rcid=147216 "/* RE: Healthcare */ created new section" The spam defense bot thinks your rants are gibberish. They make sense to me. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hope You Feel Better! Hey TS! I'm out with a cold, too. I hope you get better soon. It's really going around. Anyways, get well soon! --Anniem۝۝se 22:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Obama.. Well, I still approve of Obama, but he may be ousted in the next election, but I have reasons Palin should not be president. We'll have a real Wikipedia:2012 (film), if that happens.(JK) -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:File Cabinet icon Thanks TS, you've just saved me a heap of time. I know nothing about Danny Phantom, but give me an idea and I'll read up about it. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 02:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom Hey TS! What's up?? How much do you know about Planetology/Rockets? If you know a lot, please click here!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to see me back on the Wiki IRC Channel??? If you do, PLEASE ask Seahorseruler to unban me from the channel. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the AKICK list. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It IS the CPFW room, but I'm on the AKICK list. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That's why I said ask Seahorseruler. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 01:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) MMK as a terrorist group I was thinking that the MMK could be similar to the Fashion Police and kidnap people to spread the word of Mabelism, but use fear and torture to get them to do so. Not every member has to do this, maybe a sub-division. IDK if you hold OOC rights to that, but it would be nice if you responded. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well It only takes terror to make one a terrorist, and the burning and pranking are only a little off from using psychological fear and torment, maybe not to get others to love Mabel, but at least to get them to stop hating her. TurtleShroom could allow mild forms of torture to get people to stop hating a puffle he thinks doesn't deserve to be abhorred. A spin-off would be nice, but they should have some connection with the MMK, and not use the level of violence that TSP would consider offensive, at least in public. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy 10,000 edits! Happy ten thousand edits, your 10,000 being File:Turtlycoat.svg . I can't exactly see it, but I guess it was hard work because it was your 10,000 edit. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 14:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I need a Ruleset! Hey TS! I just adopted the Redwall Fanon Wiki I need a COC please. I don't want there to be no rules! --Anniem۝۝se 09:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Come! Come on Snow Drift,Ski Hill. Add Penguinnate2,that's me! Also,Sheepman's party starts in a few hours! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 18:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Actully,make that Corai's igloo on Iceland. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 18:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Come Sheepman's party has started! Come on! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 20:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats Death! and a new weapon Im gonna try to make weaponary articles, but I really cant do it without feelign like Im gonna viloate the Thats Death! Could you read the Avatar Warmech V2 after E-114 is done with it and see if theres any Thats Death! violations? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 01:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Vam Quotes Heres some Vam quotes that will make GIR look smart..... In SIR mode YES SIR Command Declined Crazy I LIKE PIFFLEZ! WANNA PLAY TURTLESHROOM!!!!!!! HI SYE!!!!!! I LIKE WAFFLEZ! I dont knooooooooooooooow................PIFFLEZZZ!!!!!!! RING AROUND THE XET!!!!!!!!! -------- Those are the most serious and most..............crazy quotes from Vam, a future articlez. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!! RE: Xet Actually, there are a few problems with that. Xet's people can only see Antarctica, so they assumed that it was tilted like Uranus. :If their telescopes are so good that they can block out the Sun's intense glare, then they would be able to see Earth rotate around the known South Pole. (They're seeing the Earth from the bottom up.) Really, they would. If Earth rotated like Uranus, Zitizens would see Antarctica dip below the horizon as another continent revolved into its place. The active core and the crust is all Planet Z has. The mantle is solidified. :Then please explain how heat from the core could ever reach the surface if the mantle is solid. Planet Z would be like Venus -- every once in a while the heat from the core would melt through the mantle and the surface, swamping the Zitizens' empire in oceans of lava. He can't see the axial tilt of the earth, or the plates of the earth's crust. :He can't see the plates, of course. But viewing Earth from the bottom up (the only way to clearly see Antarctica all the time) would make the tilt of the Earth very, very obvious. Zitizens would be able to identify the axis of the Earth and notice straightaway that it was tilted (they may assume that this is because Earth is naughty, lol). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 02:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I did enjoy your story -- I'm not that much of a nitpicker. Pretty funny, especially seeing how Xet was so misinformed about seasons and such (can't blame him, his civilization lives on a moon, not a planet). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 02:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Token of Friendship Hey TS! I've noticed how we've been disagreeing a lot more often recently, and I had a really cool idea, so I decided to make this! It's a drawing of Explorer as King Dedede, ready to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh and any other Anti-Turtlenators who stand in TurtleShroom (penguin)'s way! I think it's pretty cool (if not decent at least). Happy April Fools' Day! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 03:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY APRIL FOOLS Heh heh heh Gold will never be the same. -- E-114 Badger badger badger badger... 05:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: April Fools Sorry about the tardyness, I was especially late today because I had to prepare my mise en place (chopping everything, getting ingredients ready etc) for salad cooking. Yesterday was the last day too so now my 2-week holidays commence. Also, I have moved your article to TurtleShroom (flanders) and replaced your picture with this gesture; I'm working on numerous other articles too, happy April Fools Day (even though its 2nd April for me at the moment, but still) Also, because I'm being so nice I also need you to give me temporary sysop powers so that I may edit the logo and navigation sidebars (because some of the stuff I want to change is protected) I don't mean full-time sysop just after my day finishes and I've done all I wanted to. I'll inform you when I want the sysop powers gone but that's if you're willing to give me those rights or not. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bring Back Haz Cheeseburger. TurtleShroom (srry this took me so long lol!) I would like to ask you to restore the Haz Cheeeseburger article.It was one of the three original LOLcats which were promised to remain undeleted. and is commonly mentioned through out the date base.As for the reason it was deleted Ned from the CP wiki desided to come over here and yell at us telling us to delete all these unrelated things.Ned by himself put the article up for speedy-deletion and Anniemoose being mad at me deleted it.Haz Cheeseburger all so has one of the most good images in this wiki which took me like 1 hour to make so Im not leting this deletion go by with out atleast begging you to restore the article.Turtleshroom I hope you now realise this and restore the article to its former glory.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Accent? King Dedede returns your favors and compliments. He also notes your former regime as Dictator of the Clubb Phengin Weekee and wishes to know whether you request his help in regaining your regime. --Waddle Dee #3142 19:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Why?? Hey its Mech.WHY IS NED FLANDERS EVERYWHERE!?!?!? its hilarious though--User:Mech Rider Some robots did not eat the waffles 19:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Ned Flanders O MY SOSH THATS EPIC.GREAT DUDE!!!!! Whew.... Saltori... Crying? Hey TurtleShroom! On Club Penguin Wiki IRC channel, Saltori was crying, how come is that? Epicly Awesome Wonderweez 00:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez WINNER!!!!! Great job TS.You have won my role play contest.You have earned this template put it on your page using {Role Play Award}} TSP Grandfather Hey TS. I'm on holiday to Cairns, but unfortunately this means 24 hours of driving. I've decided to do a bit of brainstorming for the wiki, and I've come up with TSP's Grandfather, Libratius Parsley Herbe. Libratius was a Bureau of Fiction employee who caused a crisis because of envy for his friend, Explorer Freddell Antics X. Explorer was the Director at the Bureau circa 1940, and Libratius was a low-paying employee in the Department of Hippenproxy. I've developed a story that involves Libratius causing chaos within the Bureau in order to gain his friend's position, only to find his friend doesn't want it. Libratius spends five years in prison, retires and grows vegetables. Here's how TSP's family gained the Jones surname. Libratius told his sons to change their last names to his wife's maiden name, which was Jones, so if they ended up getting a job at the Bureau, they wouldn't be descriminated for their father's actions. Libratius' employment at the Bureau is a closely guarded family secret, TSP has no idea. Tell me what you think on my talk page. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 00:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS I just got back from my church tenebre service (tenebre is latin for Darkness) I was a bit scared of the door slam 9as in thr tomb) if you had a tenere service hope your alright Tails6000 01:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Imperial Articles - DO WANT I noticed in the new users template that you're the go-to guy on legal stuff here, so I thought I'd need your input on what I want to do; See, I need a good, long, arduous project to keep myself busy. This is why, I've taken interest in the Imperial articles (see: Imperial Emperor, Zenthexia, Imperial Base) and I want to adopt them. User:HighTemplar has allowed me to adopt them, but I also need the consent of the wiki itself if its okay if I take over. Though all of the written ones aren't LQA, I still want them as my own. I have multiple reasons for overtaking them - one of the major ones is that most of the locations and other things used in the Imperial Forces template are redlinked and their pages don't exist. Plus, I don't feel like I've been putting in as much as I should, so I'd love to take over the Imperial saga. So whaddya say? http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 03:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC)